Lather, Rinse, Repeat
by rg0
Summary: Freddie/Gibby. PWP, explicit sex. One shot; follow up to Three's a Crowd based on a reader's review.


**AN:** This is a follow up to my other story, Three's a Crowd (.net/s/6504498/1/Threes_a_Crowd), prompted by a review I received there ;D Again, same warnings apply: PWP, caveat lector.

* * *

><p>Friday, 5:30 pm at Ridgeway High. In the gym, where about half an hour ago the fencing team finished practice, team captain Freddie Benson has just finished putting away the last of the mats and locking up the storage closets.<p>

"Thanks, Freddie!" Mr. Hall, team coach, says as Freddie walks across the gym to the locker room, waving

"No problem, Coach," Freddie says back with a smile. He adjusts his bag over his shoulder and waves back before continuing to the lockers.

The locker room is quiet and empty when Freddie walks in, the rest of the team having already gone home. Freddie makes his way to his locker and lets his bag drop to the floor. They'd had a long and hard practice that afternoon and Freddie was feeling pretty beat.

He opens his locker and quickly tugs his off his jacket and plastron. Freddie tosses them into a pile, glad to have the sweat-soaked cotton off his skin. He quickly sheds the rest of his gear as well. He grabs a big towel from off the hook and throws it over his shoulder. He pushes off his boxers, adding them to the pile as well, and then grabbing a small plastic basket from the top shelf, he turns and heads for the showers.

The shower room is large open room with tiled walls and concrete floors. The shower heads are grouped in fours around metal pillars that rise up from the floor. Freddie hangs his towel on a bar by the entrance and makes his way to one by the wall. He hangs his basket on the handle and turns it to start the water.

A few minutes pass and Freddie has just started soaping himself when he hears footsteps coming towards the showers from behind him.

That's weird, Freddie thinks to himself. Wonder who that could be.

The footsteps continue coming closer and closer and Freddie is just about to turn around to see who it is when a fully naked Gibby walks past and takes the shower directly across from him.

"Hey, Freddie," Gibby says casually as he turns on his shower.

"H-hey, Gib," Freddie says back, a touch surprised. "What're you doing here so late?"

"Ms. Briggs gave me detention last week, so I was helping Mr. Howard build booths for the Pumpkin Patch Carnival," Gibby replies, squeezing a bit of soap into his hand. "I just wanted to clean up before I went home."

"Oh," Freddie says absently.

Gibby's hands apply the soap to his arms, his chest, his stomach, his shoulders. When Gibby moves to begin lathering his cock and balls, Freddie is suddenly aware that he's been intently watching Gibby this whole time and that his own hands have been continuously handling his own package. Memories of the fantasy he'd had in the Shay's living room quickly rush back and fill his head. He blushes and quickly moves his hands to other parts of his body while averting his gaze.

What feels like an eternity of silence passes, broken only by the sound of the shower water hitting the floor and running through the drain.

"That's a nice dick you got," Gibby says, as casually as ever. He gestures to Freddie's growing semi.

"Th- what?" Freddie says, turning back to look at Gibby.

"Well proportioned," Gibby says, again without missing a beat. He makes some measuring gestures with his hands.

"Oh, uh, thanks, I guess," Freddie stammers in reply. He quickly glances down Gibby's waist. "You've got a, uh, nice one too."

And Freddie has to admit to himself that he isn't lying. Even soft, Gibby's dick was a fine specimen. Idly, Freddie wondered if it would feel anything like what he dreamt it would.

"You mind if I..." Gibby says, after a moment.

"What, n- ohh..." Freddie begins to protest. But before he can speak Gibby has already moved around and slid his hand onto Freddie's cock. Freddie feels himself instantly harden at Gibby's touch.

"Gibby, I don't-" Freddie begins to say.

"Dude, just go with it," Gibby says softly, closing the final distance and pressing their bodies together.

Freddie can feel Gibby's hard dick poking against his thigh, letting out a low moan in response. Gibby seizes the opportunity and covers Freddie's open mouth with his. Freddie readily accepts the kiss, putting his hands on Gibby's waist and ass and pulling them even closer.

Gibby changes his grip to continue stroking Freddie while Freddie moves his hand to grip Gibby's cock. To his surprise Gibby is even bigger than he was in his dream. Gibby's thick dick feels massive in his hand, and it throbs and twitches as he frantically strokes and squeezes it.

Freddie breaks them apart and looks down at Gibby's dick in his hand. His entire hand is slick with Gibby's precum. Immediately, the memory of Gibby's cock in his mouth from his dream fills Freddie's mind, and he decides he must see if it feels the same in real life.

Freddie drops to his knees in front of Gibby, keeping his hand on Gibby's dick. Gibby looks down and grins as Freddie lightly touches the glistening head to his tongue. The salty taste of Gibby's precum floods Freddie's senses and he quickly opens his mouth wide to take in Gibby's girth.

"Ohhh yeah," Gibby moans as he is surrounded by the wetness and warmth of Freddie's mouth. His hands find their way to the back of Freddie's head where his fingers fist Freddie's hair.

Freddie gladly allows Gibby to take control, opening as wide as he can to take in as much as he can. Gibby's cock feels just as good as it did in his dream filling his mouth. Freddie sucks hard and savors the jolt that runs through Gibby's body when he does.

Freddie swirls his tongue around the plump head before licking down the entire length to Gibby's balls. He takes each one separately into his mouth before kissing the base and then licking up the other side back to the head.

"I want your dick in my ass, Gibby," Freddie says, releasing Gibby from his mouth and looking up. "I want you fucking me _now._"

"Fuck yes!" Gibby says, doing a little double fist pump.

Freddie turns around and gets on his hands and knees while Gibby kneels behind him. Gibby spreads Freddie's ass to reveal his entrance. He teases Freddie's hole with his fingers a bit before wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and steadying it.

"Ready?" Gibby asks, experimentally teasing Freddie's hole with the head of his dick.

"Yeah," Freddie responds, nodding.

Gibby enters Freddie slowly, his thick shaft stretching Freddie's hole wide as it pushes past.

"Oh fuck..." Freddie swears, squinting as he feels Gibby's hard, thick cock fill him completely. He reaches one hand between his thighs to lightly fondle his own dick, finding himself to be harder than he can ever remember.

"Good?" Gibby checks after he is fully inside.

"Yeah..." Freddie nods. "Keep going."

Gibby obeys. He places his hands on Freddie's waist and slowly begins to move. The slight discomfort Freddie feels is quickly replaced by mounting pleasure as Gibby gains a rhythm. A wet slapping sound echoes through the room as Gibby's balls slap against Freddie's and Freddie's dick flops around against his chest.

"Mmm, yeah... harder, Gibby, harder," Freddie groans.

Freddie braces himself while Gibby puts both his hands on Freddie's shoulder to gain more leverage. Gibby drives into Freddie, causing them both to cry out.

"Fuck, Freddie, you're so fucking tight," Gibby says, between various grunts and groans. One thrust hits something inside Freddie that sends a jerk throughout his whole body.

"Ohhh yeah, right there, Gibby," Freddie moans back. Gibby's dick hits the spot again, and then again. "Unngh, fuck yeah...," he groans.

Gibby continues to fuck Freddie before eventually pulling out. He spins Freddie around and their mouths collide, tongues forcing themselves into each other's mouths.

Gibby pushes Freddie down onto his back and quickly falls on top of him, squarely between Freddie's spread legs. Their hips grind together as their mouths meet again in pure lust. Freddie finally pushes Gibby off of him.

"C'mon Gib, I'm so close," he says.

"I hear that," Gibby says, eagerly.

Freddie spreads his legs wider as Gibby positions himself on his knees between them. Gibby lifts Freddie's legs off the floor to rest on his thighs as he shimmies closer. Taking hold of his thick shaft, Gibby positions the head of his cock at Freddie's waiting hole.

With one powerful thrust, Gibby is fully inside.

Gibby pounds Freddie's ass harder and harder, each thrust going deeper and deeper inside. The head of Gibby's cock hits Freddie's spot each time, blurring his vision with waves of sensation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Ah, keep fucking me, keep fucking me!" Freddie cries.

"Unngh, that's so good," Gibby breathes out.

"Fuck yeah, ohhh fuck yeah..." Freddie says, his hand desperately stroking his own dick in time with Gibby. He can feel that tingling sensation begin to rise in his groin. Gibby's rhythm grows more erratic and Freddie can tell he's right on the edge too. It only takes a few more strikes to his prostate before Freddie can't hold back any longer.

"Shit, Gibby, I'm gonna- oh fuck, I'm coming! I'm coming!" he cries, closing his eyes as he feels himself finally slip over the edge. His orgasm washes over him, sending spasms of ecstasy through his entire body as jets of cum shoot out of the tip of his dick with enough force to reach his chin. Freddie keeps stroking the whole way through, milking his cock for every last ounce of pleasure.

Freddie's release is the last straw for Gibby and he quickly pulls out of Freddie's ass. "Unf!" he grunts and then finds his release as well. Thick jets of cum stream out of Gibby's fat cock, hitting Freddie's neck, chest, stomach, dick, and balls, and covering him entirely in the gooey white liquid.

When Freddie opens his eyes, he is very pleased to find that this time he hadn't been dreaming. Instead, looking down, he sees a very exhausted looking Gibby collapsed on top of him, his cheek resting on his chest in a pool of mixed sweat and cum. And there is only one thing Freddie can do.

He tilts his head back and laughs.


End file.
